1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automotive manual transmission which is particularly adaptable for use in a front-wheel-drive automotive vehicle having a transversely mounted engine, and more particularly to an arrangement in the transmission, which comprises a select return mechanism and a reverse select detent mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transmission of the type mentioned above is so constructed that a control rod actuated by the manual shift lever in the vehicle cabin extends perpendicular to a fork shaft on and along which the shift forks slide, and a speed change is established by making a selecting operation with rotational movement of the control rod and then making a shifting operation with axial movement of the same. In this connection, it is usual to provide the transmission with a select return mechanism which functions to automatically return the manual shift lever to a predetermined neutral position at a non-operating condition of the transmission. One conventional select return mechanism has a construction which comprises an arm secured to the control rod and a spring-mounted biasing unit mounted to the transmission housing, so that when the arm is rotated with the control rod in a direction toward the biasing unit and contacts the unit to press the same, the biasing unit produces a force which biases the arm and thus the control rod to rotate in the opposite direction into its angularly neutral position corresponding to the neutral position of the manual shift lever. In addition, the transmission is usually equipped with a reverse select detent mechanism which functions to give the shift lever operator (driver) a detent feeling when he or she carries out a selecting operation for the reverse gear condition of the transmission.
However, in the hitherto used transmission of the type mentioned above, the select return mechanism and the reverse select detent mechanism are separately arranged in the transmission housing. As is shown, this separate arrangement induces not only narrowing of the parts-mounting space in the transmission housing but also complication of the assembling procedure of the transmission.